Truth or Lies?
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: Mori tries to confess to Haruhi but she's not so sure he's telling the truth. Sorry about the summary. Chp.1 is a rewrite of 'Not so bad after all'.  Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, basically chapter one of this story is a rewrite of my other story 'Not so bad after all' which a few people have said is a bit rushed, and after reading it again I agree. So, since its holidays and I have nothing better to do I decided to rewrite it and then I had the brilliant idea of making it longer. I'm not sure how I'm going to end this so if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate your thoughts :)**

**RANDOM INSTERT-**

**My mum informed me that a few nights ago she had been watching tv late at night and heard a strange noise. She went into the kitchen (where the noise was coming from) and discovered that the kettle had turned itself on. She turned it off and went to bed. The next night my dad, who was asleep in his armchair in the lounge room (again this was fairly late) woke up and heard the sound of the kettle turning on. He went to ask my mum if she had turned it on, and she told him she hadn't, and she told him what had happened the night before. They unplugged it because it was a fire hazard and I am now completely convinced that we own a possessed kettle (Mum still hasn't gotten around to replacing it, even though she's on holidays and not at work. I'm very careful in the kitchen now and will continue to shoot it warning glares until it's gone. I know what you're up to Mr. Kettle and you better watch your back from now on!)**

**-END RANDOM INSTERT**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own Ouran but if I did it would be a lot less Tama/Haru and a lot more Mori/Haru (or possibly Kao/Haru, eithers fine)**

**Summary: Mori tries to confess to Haruhi but she's not so sure he's telling the truth.**

**Truth or lies? - ****CHAPTER 1**

Haruhi was in a bad mood. Her stomach hurt, she had a headache and Hikaru and Kaoru had been pissing her off all day. She was actually dreading having to go to the host club (most days she was a bit apprehensive but today the dread was actually making her feel sicker than she did before).  
'Haruhiii whats wrong?' Hikaru and Kaoru chorused from either side of her as she sat on a couch in the clubroom resting before her customers turned up and she had to act perfectly happy and healthy.  
'I'm fine' She grumbled.  
'MY DARLING DAUGHTER! What's wrong? Are you ok! What hurts? DADDY WILL TAKE CARE OF YOOOOUUUUUUUU!' Tamaki whined jumping up frantically and glomping Haruhi.  
'Yeah Haru-chan, what's wrong?' Honey-sempai asked tipping his head to the side cutely.  
'Hmm' Mori added.  
'Haruhi did you need to me to drop the number of customers you have today? Half of the expense will be added to your debt though' Kyouya offered in a generous manner (for the shadow king anyway).  
'Daughter, are you ok?'  
'Haruhhhhiii what's wrrrrroooonnnngggg?'  
'Haruhi'

'Haru-chan?'  
'Haruhi!'  
'Haruhi?'  
Finally Haruhi cracked.  
'Just SHUT UP!'  
The room went silent.  
'I am NOT in the mood for all of your ass kissing right now. My stomach hurts, my head hurts and you two idiots have been bugging me ALL DAY. Will you all just shut up!'  
Everyone just stared at her. Tamaki's mouth dropped open and he turned to the twins.  
'It's all you two doppelgangers fault! You're the ones who've been annoying my poor Haruhi!' He yelled pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru accusingly.  
'It's not OUR fault!' They yelled back.  
'THAT'S IT YOU ARE ALL JUST IDIOTS! I'M LEAVING!' Haruhi screamed and stormed out of the clubroom.  
'AND DONT EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!' She yelled slamming the door.  
The clubroom was silent.  
'Now look what you did!' Tamaki yelled turning to his 'sons'.  
'It was Honey-sempai's fault!' They replied defensively.  
'But what did I do?' Honey-sempai whined and started crying.  
Kyouya-sempai put a 'The club is closed today, we're very sorry!' sign on the door and then went to work out how much money they would have made today. Mori-sempai had the most surprising reaction of all.  
'Haruhi is upset and all you can think about is yourselves' He said, his deep voice shocking the others into silence.  
'We should listen to her more often, especially when she's sick' He added turned and walked towards the door.  
'I will find her and make sure she gets home. You will all apologize tomorrow when she feels better.' he walked out leaving the rest of the club in shock.

'Maybe we should listen to Takashi' Honey-sempai said quietly breaking the un-natural silence.

'Yeah' Hikaru and Kaoru agreed quietly.

Tamaki just nodded. Quietly, they all grabbed their stuff and went home early.

Meanwhile…

Mori-sempai knew exactly where Haruhi would be, she always went to the rose garden when she wanted to think. He would often find her there relaxing against the big oak tree and reading a book by herself, escaping the noise and craziness of the clubroom. As he walked a few metres in he heard a small whimper and a sobbing sound coming from the other side of the big oak tree a few metres ahead. He went towards the sound knowing it was Haruhi. He walked to the other side of the tree and found the girl curled up in a ball, sobbing.

'Haruhi' He said quietly.

She looked up at the sound and saw him, blushing a little and looking confused as to why he was there.

'M-Mori-sempai, I-I'm so s-s-sorry' She said in between sniffles.

'I-I just…'

Mori sat down next to her and pulled the small girl into his lap. Then, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She stiffened at first but then relaxed and gripped his shirt as she cried, using this opportunity to let all of her stress and frustrations.  
When she finally calmed down a little he gently stroked her hair and she pulled away to look at him.

'I-I'm sorry for yelling and for crying, and I'm sorry for making you come and find me' She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

'Haruhi' He said tilting her face up towards his.

'It's okay, don't be sorry'

He slowly moved his face closer to hers but he realised that a kiss and a love confession would probably just cause her more trouble in her already bad day, he pulled back stood up and offered her a hand. Haruhi took it and pulled herself up.

'Thanks Sempai, I appreciate your support' She said smiling and turning back to her usual self, noticing that he hadn't let go of her hand.

'I'll take you home' Mori said turning and guiding her towards his family's limo.

'Oh is that ok, well, I, uh… thanks' Haruhi said still a little

Once they reached the limo Mori let go of her hand and helped her get in.

'To the Fujioka Residence' he said to the driver.

'Yes young master'

The drive to Haruhi's house was silent and on the way there Haruhi started falling asleep. Mori just smiled and moved to the middle seta so she could rest her hed on his shoulder.

'_She's so cute'_ Mori thought as she slept, smiling slightly at her sleeping face. _'I really need to tell her before one of the others steals her away_' he thought. _'Even Kyouya seems to like her!'_

'-inzuka'

'Master Morinozuka'

'Hmm?' Mori snapped out of his thoughts and responded to his driver.

'We're here' His driver said calmly, he was pretty used to the young master getting lost in thought in the car.

'Thank you' Mori replied, unbuckling Haruhi's seatbelt and carefully lifting her out of the car. He gently carried her up to her apartment and fished her keys out of her pants pocket. After a few painful minutes trying to work out which key opened the door, Mori finally managed to get them into Haruhi's apartment and put Haruhi down on her bed.

'_Her father must be working late again'_ He thought as he gently laid her down and he took off her blazer, tie, belt and shoes and after making sure she was fairly comfortable he tucked her in.

'Sweet dreams Haruhi' He whispered and after gently kissing her cheek he left, making sure to lock to front door on his way out.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R if you didn't :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I think I know where I'm going now and hopefully it turns out well, anyway and ideas you have are still great because I am still a little unsure.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own Ouran**

**Truth or lies? - ****CHAPTER 2**

Haruhi sat up feeling groggy and rumpled. She blinked and looked around noticing that she was in her own room in bed. She groaned realising that Mori must have carried her inside and she noticed that he had even gone to the trouble of removing her blazer, tie, belt and shoes so she was more comfortable. She looked at the clock, realising that if she didn't hurry she would be late for her bus and get to school late. She grabbed her spare uniform and quickly put it on tossing her dirty one in the clothes basket on her way to the bathroom. She noted that her father must have come home pretty late as she could hear him snoring from his bedroom and decided to make him some lunch for when he was finally awake. A few minutes later she was in the kitchen preparing a bento for her and her father. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked around the kitchen preparing food. She started to think about yesterday and how Mori had been really kind to her.

'_I wonder if he likes me…'_ she thought, sighing. When she had moved to Ouran, she'd never really considered the idea of falling in love but lately she'd been thinking more and more about a certain tall dark haired sempai. Mori had always seemed the most handsome host to her and the most kind and helpful. She knew that if she ever needed help (not that she would usually admit it) he would be there, silently assisting her with whatever she needed.

'_Actually, there's no way that he'd like ME.'_ She thought. _'I'm just boring old me, he could have a choice of almost any pretty rich girl in the school, why would he want me?'_

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She went to open it and found the exact person she was thinking about looking down on her.

'Good morning Mori-sempai' she said blushing sightly after realising what she was just thinking about.

'You left your bag at school and I thought you might want a ride' Mori said simply holding her school bag up and handing it to her.

'Oh! Thank you! Come in! Did you want something to eat or drink?' she ushered him into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

'No thanks, we should probably leave soon' he said and sat silently watching Haruhi nod and then rush around the kitchen grabbing things and moving them around.

He laughed quietly to himself at the amount of concentration that she was putting into this and walked up to her.

'Haruhi' he said smiling when she jumped slightly at his voice.

'Are you feeling better?'

Haruhi sighed slightly, her heartbeat calming down after a slight shock. She'd been so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice him come up behind her.

'Yes thank you I feel a lot better' she smiled turning to look at him.

'Thank you for yesterday by the way, thanks for coming after me and taking me home. Oh, and thank you very much for carrying me in, it wasn't really necessary, but I appreciate it' Haruhi said smiling.

'It was no problem' Mori said placing one hand on either side of Haruhi on the counter behind her. She stepped backwards into the counter and as he leaned down closer to her face, she blushed.

'Haruhi' he said smiling.

Haruhi tried to brace herself for whatever was going to come next but she couldn't stop her heart racing and her cheeks flaming. She looked down at Mori's hands and noticed the time on his silver watch.

'I l…'

'Were going to be late!' Haruhi exclaimed cutting Mori off.

He quickly moved as she whipped around grabbed her lunch and her bag and almost flew out the door.

Mori just sighed slightly grabbed his bag and followed her out door, making sure it was locked and closing it behind him.

**Like it? If u did please tell me! :D sorry that this chapter was short…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? I still don't own Ouran. But don't worry, I will one day MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (kidding :)**

**Truth or lies? - CHAPTER 3**

The car ride to school was, uncomfortable, to say the least. Mori usually didn't talk anyway and they usually could just sit in comfortable silence, but after the close confession in Haruhi's kitchen they were both very tense and nervous.

'So um, do you have any um… interesting things happening uh, today?' Haruhi asked trying to break the awkward silence.

'Nn' Mori answered, still feeling a bit dejected that Haruhi had just run out when he tried to confess to her.

The awkward silence returned.

Finally, after the ten longest minutes of Haruhi's life the car finally stopped and Mori's driver got out and opened the door for her. She practically dived out of the car and raced towards the school gates, stopping to wait for Mori to catch up with her. When he did she turned to him and smiled awkwardly.

'Uh well I suppose… oh look Hikaru and Kaoru! Well I better go before they come and drag me away, bye!' Haruhi said waving and speed walking towards where she saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing, next to some cherry blossom trees.

'Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru' she said slightly breathlessly as she avoided their gazes and headed towards the school.  
**'Morning Haruhi'** they chorused falling into step on either side of her as she walked towards the school.

'You're here early' they added.

'Oh yeah I uh... woke up early' She said sheepishly.

'Oh ok' Kaoru said.

Hikaru was fidgeting and glancing at her brother and Kaoru elbowed him giving him a look.

'Hey Haruhi um...' Hikaru said.  
'Hikaru' Kaoru said shooting him a warning look.

'We um well...' Hikaru added.

**'We're really sorry about yesterday'** they said grimly.

'We should listen to you more and pay you more attention rather than just keep bugging you' Kaoru said.

'Yeah we're really sorry Haruhi' Hikaru said blushing, he wasn't exactly used to apologizing.

'It's ok guy's Haruhi replied smiling.

'I am sorry for yelling at you all though, it wasn't really fair'

'It was perfectly fair! We were being jerks' Kaoru said.

Hikaru then started going on about their mother's next fashion show and Haruhi was free to get lost in her thoughts.

_'Was Mori really going to confess to me this morning?'_ She thought.

_'It looked like it but maybe he was just trying to tell me something?'_

_'But... Oh I don't know'_ she sighed slightly and Kaoru looked at her funny.

She just shrugged smiled as they headed side by side to their classroom.

Mori watched as Haruhi rapidly sped away from him and sighed.

_'Man I blew it'_ he thought groaning and going to sit down on a bench near where he meets Honey at school every morning, because he was usually not there early. That was one thing about Honey which really wasn't like his cute exterior, his inability to get up in the morning without smashing something (or someone).

'Boo!' Honey jumped out from behind him laughing and smiling.

Mori laughed slightly.

'Morning Mitsukuni, you're here earlier than usual'

He grabbed the smaller boy's school bag and nodded at the bench, signalling for him to sit down.

'Morning Takashi! I slept well so got up easier. How about you did you sleep well?' Honey asked smiling as he sat next to his best friend.

'Mm kind of' Mori answered truthfully.

'Oh what happened?' Honey said sitting next to his cousin, his Usa-chan on his lap, looking up concerned at him.

'I nearly confessed to Haruhi last night. I didn't want to make her more stressed so I didn't say it. Then this morning I came to take her to school and I nearly did it again but she saw the clock and realized we were going to be late and ran off. Then I had the most awkward car ride I've ever experienced and then she ran off when we got to school. I'm not sure whether she was embarrassed, didn't realize what i was going to do or too nice to tell me she doesn't like me.' Mori said.

If anyone else had heard him they would have been in shock, but for Honey this was a normal thing. His cousin didn't have anyone else he was comfortable talking to so Honey often got to listen to Mori talk about Haruhi. Honey didn't have a crush on the girl either (he loved haruhi but not like that) so it was safe to tell him without him wanting to interfere. Not that Honey minded listening; Mori was just as supportive when he started talking about things which he needed help with.

'Would you like me to talk to her, ask her if there's anyone she likes?' Honey said with his usual sweet voice.

Usually he would be serious but there were a few girls very close and he didn't need them thinking something was different and listening in on their conversation.

Mori's facial expression changed from slightly worried to slightly thoughtful (his expressions were never very clear).

'If you don't mind' Mori said quieter than usual, he had noticed the girls too. They were slowly moving closer giggling and whispering.

Honey's eyes widened in surprise. He was a little shocked that his cousin had actually agreed to this plan; usually he outright refused to have honey drop any hints, he wanted to tell Haruhi on his own.

'I'm desperate, the others are starting to realize their own feelings' Mori said as quietly as he possibly could (which was hard for him as his voice was naturally very deep and loud).

The girls moved closer, still giggling and flicking their hair (well two of them were but one seemed slightly more normal, thankfully).

_'Well we can't have that happening'_ Honey thought worriedly.

_'Or someone will get Taka before Haruhi' _

'I'll talk to her today, if all goes well' Honey said.

Mori just nodded his thanks. The girls were now really close and the cousins recognized them as guests from the host club and inwardly sighed. Whenever they wanted to have a serious conversation, there was always some giggling fan girl around to ruin it. Neither of them had a problem with the host club girls usually, just sometimes the girls got a bit, crazy, to say the least. The fan girls (_'Because fan girls were a whole different race to normal girls'_ Honey thought _'Actually, a whole different species'_) were even closer and approaching eavesdropping range so Mori, always the gentleman looked at his cousin and nodded slightly, signalling that they should talk to them. Mori resumed his indifferent expression as Honey sighed a tiny bit, grabbed his Usa-chan and skipped over to the girls, his cousin close behind.

'Morning!~' he said cheerily grinning.

'Are you all coming to the club today?' he tipped his head to the side cutely - the girls giggled.

'Morning Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! Miri-chan and I are' one of the girls said signalling to the blonde next to her.

'But Chizuru-chan has piano lessons tonight' she finished pointed to her other friend who was frowning.

'Sorry Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai' the girl called Chizuru (the slightly more normal one) said blushing a little.

'But you'll be there tomorrow right?' Honey said, his eyes widening and crocodile tears forming at the edges of his them.

'Of course Honey-sempai! And so will Miri and Hana!' Chizuru said rushing so Honey didn't cry.

'YAY!' He said jumping up.

'That's good or else we would miss you too much! Right Mori?' he giggled as the girls swooned.

'Aa' Mori answered; glad his cousin had done all the talking.

Before the girls could say anything else the bell rang.

'Mitsukuni, we'll be late' Mori said, he figured it was his turn to speak.

'You're right Takashi!' he said grabbing Mori's hand and pulling him towards the school waving cheerily at the girls.

'Bye bye!~' he called.

Mori just walked along behind him, being pulled along by Honey on one hand and carrying their school bags in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realised I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter, so I'm not going to do one every time anymore so – just use this one as it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any other thing I mention that is owned by someone who is not me in any of this story.**

**So here is (the very short) chapter 4**

**Truth or lies? - CHAPTER 4**

When Kaoru saw his favourite and smartest friend who would usually never zone out in class, slumped on her desk twirling her pen around in her fingers with a blank expression on her face he was very concerned. She had been a bit out of it all day, and Kaoru wondered whether it had something to do with Mori. He _had_ said he would take her home and she was acting like he had said something to her. Maybe he confessed! Kaoru was pretty sure all the boys in the host club liked her except maybe Honey-sempai and himself of course. Haruhi was his best friend, not anything more or less.

Kaoru decided (for his brothers sake of course, not because he was curious) to ask her whether Mori had said something to her (ok, so the curiosity was killing him!).

Haruhi was snapped out of her thoughts when a smaller piece of folded paper landed in front of her. She grabbed it glancing to where it came from.

Kaoru winked at her, and then turned back to the teacher. She unfolded the note smiling at Kaoru's familiar small and slightly curling handwriting.

_'Haruhi, is something up? You seem odd - has it got something to do with Mori-sempai? He did take you home last night, right?_

_Your worriedly,_

_Kaoru :s_

_Ps. I'm just worried about you, you know you can tell me anything, I won't tell Hikaru :)'_

Haruhi tapped her pen to her lip and scribbled a reply, finishing and tossing it back to Kaoru.

_'Kaoru,_

_I'm a little confused about something. I think Mori-sempai tried to confess to me last night when he dropped me off and again this morning (I forgot my schoolbag so he came to get me but we were going to be late so I rushed off before he could finish what he was going to say) but I'm not sure. Either that or he just wanted to tell me something important and I cut him off._

_Help!_

_Haruhi_

_Ps. any advice on what to do would be helpful :)_

_Pss. Please don't tell anyone! (_ESPECIALLY_ not Hikaru)'_

Kaoru smiled, he knew he was right. He was a little upset he couldn't tell Hikaru, but it was up to Haruhi. He knew his brother liked her and if he found out about her and Mori, there was no telling what would happen.

_'Haruhi, _

_Don't worry I'm sure if he does like you he'll eventually tell you :) _

_Oh and btw, I won't tell Hikaru (there's no telling what he'd do!) Plus, it's your decision who you tell._

_Kaoru_

_Ps. Mori's nice (if not a little quiet) and if you want to date him I'll support you. I would prefer you with Hikaru but I'm glad you chose him over Tamaki or Kyouya.'_

Haruhi smiled at the reply. It's nice to know that Kaoru supported her. But she did feel bad that she would have to hurt Hikaru, Tamaki and possibly Kyouya.

'_Thanks Kaoru :)' _she wrote back.

Just at the right moment the bell went and Kaoru shoved his paper into his English book as he headed to the host club with Hikaru and Haruhi.

**That VERY short, but I wanted to put the host club part in a new chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The first manga I ever read was fruits basket. My friend had volume one at a school sport thingie in her bag and one of my other friends accidentally got a bit of water on it. She freaked a bit and dried it and I asked what it was. She let me have a look. I then proceeded to get super confused about how to read it. She explained it to me and I've been hooked ever since!**

**I've never written a furuba fanfic (I have read some though), I did start a one shot and it's not too bad - I just couldn't find a suitable ending, it wasn't really going anywhere.**

**Anyway back to this fic,**

**I am so sorry about the time it took to update, and it's not even a very good update! *sweat drop* It was holidays and then school started and I got so much homework! It's so easy to get overwhelmed so quickly with school and social drama, friends and I'm so busy in my free time it's not funny! Anyway I didn't have that much homework this weekend so I thought, well I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I'd finish this chapter. At least it hasn't been like a year since I updated or something. It's gonna take a while to finish but I know now more or less where the story is going now so I'll get to the good stuff soon enough. Sorry if this is boring!**

**I was re-reading the first chapters of this story again, and I realised, there's a lot of spelling mistakes! I'm really sorry about them and will try to have them fixed up asap! Anyway I hope this chapter at least has less mistakes! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Truth or lies? – Chapter 5**

Haruhi walked down the corridor with Hikaru and Kaoru, nervously. She hadn't seen Mori since this morning and was extremely nervous about seeing him again. Hikaru opened the door and walked in not noticing that his two companions had stopped just outside the doors.

'Good luck' Kaoru whispered winking at Haruhi.

'Thanks' she replied taking a deep breath and following Kaoru in.

As she walked in, Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at a huge (seemingly handmade) sign which said 'Haruhi! We're (but mostly I'm) REALLY REALLY sorry!' in pink paint.

In smaller writing underneath it said 'From Tamaki AKA daddy :D'

'Haruhi!' Tamaki yelled running up and glomping her.

'Hello Tamaki-sempai' she said shaking her head smiling a little.

'I'm REALLY sorry for yesterday' he said.

'So to make it up to you I your father, made you a banner! Isn't it lovely? I missed out on my beauty sleep as I was up ALL night making it!'

'Even though he's a bit annoying, he is my friend.' Haruhi thought.

'Hello Haruhi' Kyouya-sempai said, suddenly appearing.

'As an apology for yesterday, I only added a half of the lost expenses from yesterday onto your debt.' He said simply.

'Oh thanks Kyouya-sempai' Haruhi said smiling awkwardly at his odd apology.

'No problem. So you know, Mori has an extra kendo class today so him and Honey-sempai will be a little bit late.' He said and then turned to Tamaki.

'Tamaki please take that absurd creation of yours down, the guests will be arriving soon.' Kyouya said blankly, turning to his place.

'But Mummmyyyyy!..." Tamaki whined chasing after Kyouya.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. Everything was back to normal.

She went and took her seat and Hikaru and Kaoru did the same. Somehow Kyouya had managed to pry Tamaki off him and went to open the doors.

'Well, here we go' He said and opened the doors.

After about fifteen minutes of being fussed over my crazy fan girls Haruhi heard the doors open, and Honey-sempai rushed over to her.

'Haru-chan!~' Honey-sempai called running up and hugging her.

As he and Mori had walked over from the other side of the building, Honey had got a plan ready to tell Haruhi about Mori liking her. He decided the sooner the better, so he was going to put his plan into action immediately.

'Hi sempai' She said over the noise of the fan girls squealing over them.

'Haru-chan I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to upset you yesterday, I should have been nicer. Like um…' He paused, thinking.

'..shared my cake!' Honey grinned.

'Let's go choose one now!' He said

'Oh but only if it's ok with your guests?' He added with big lolishota eyes. The girls all swooned.

'Oh of course that's fine!'

'Go ahead!'

'That's so MOE!' they squealed.

Honey smiled.

'Thanks so much!' He giggled and pulled Haruhi into the massive food storage room, ready to put his plan into action.

'Honey-sempai, I really think I should be getting back to my guests' she said worriedly.

'Haru-chan, I want to tell you something' He said.

'Takashi said that this morning, you ran away from him and he was a little worried' He said.

'He thinks that you don't like him' He explained.

'It's not that I don't like him it's just...' Haruhi started a bit embarrassed.

'It's ok Haru-chan you don't have to explain to me, I just wanted to tell you that Takashi really likes you.' Honey said.

'He's in love with you'

Haruhi went a deep red colour. So he WAS trying to kiss her this morning.

'Wait wait Haruhi, do you like Takashi too?' He grinned.

'Um… yes I… like Mori-sempai too' She said blushing and not meeting his eyes.

'_YAY!' _Honey thought_ 'Takashi will be so happy! Now I just have to get them alone!'_

'Um Honey-sempai' She asked timidly.

'What do I do now?'

Honey smiled kindly.

'I think you should tell Takashi' he said.

'But but..' She stumbled on her words.

'Haru-chan don't worry. We should really be getting back to our customers, or Kyouya will add to your debt and they will wonder where we are' He said grabbing a cake off the shelf and walking out of the room.

Haruhi nodded and followed.

Haruhi spent the rest of the club time with Honey and Mori, trying to stop staring at Mori-sempai.

By the end she was glad that she could leave their table and go and do her homework next to Hikaru and Kaoru in the far corner of the clubroom.

'Hey Kao, did u get all those notes down in English? I didn't finish them' Hikaru asked, books strewn all around him as he tried to find his English book.

'Yeah my books in my bag, I'll get it' Kaoru replied, getting up from his spot next to Haruhi on the table and heading over to get his schoolbag from the sofa.

Kaoru dug through his bag haphazardly throwing his books out onto the couch and then stuffing them back in. Finding his English book he shoved his other stuff back into his bag haphazardly and headed towards the table.

'Here Hikaru' Kaoru said throwing his book across to Hikaru as he sat down.

'Thanks Kao' Hikaru said smiling at his brother gratefully.

Hikaru flicked through Kaoru's English book. He noticed a little piece of paper with Kaoru and Haruhi's writing on it. Being the curious (nosey) person he was, Hikaru shoved it in his pocket to read later when Kaoru and Haruhi weren't around.

**So, yeah there is my pretty terrible fifth chapter. The next few should be more eventful though. Thank you to people who are actually following this and enjoying it!**

**Please, please, please review.**

**TRA. **

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm actually not sure whether anyone reads this story anymore, anyway I don't want to be one of those people who get people asking for updates but doesn't update. So yeah I will.**

**(hopefully you will) Enjoy!**

**Truth or lies? – Chapter 6**

Hikaru tried to focus on copying the English notes but Kaoru's note was burning a hole in his pocket. Deciding now was as good a time as any to read it, Hikaru got up, excused himself and trying not to run, headed towards the bathroom eager to find out what it was Kaoru and Haruhi were discussing without him.

_'Haruhi, is something up? You seem odd - has it got something to do with Mori-sempai? He did take you home last night, right?_  
_Your worriedly,_  
_Kaoru :s_  
_Ps. I'm just worried about you, you know you can tell me anything, I won't tell Hikaru :)'_

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru's caring nature but was a bit annoyed he wasn't planning to tell him.

_'Kaoru,_

_I'm a little confused about something. I think Mori-sempai tried to confess to me last night when he dropped me off and again this morning (I forgot my schoolbag so he came to get me but we were going to be late so I rushed off before he could finish what he was going to say) but I'm not sure. Either that or he just wanted to tell me something important and I cut him off._

_Help!_

_Haruhi_

_Ps. any advice on what to do would be helpful :)_

_Pss. Please don't tell anyone! (_ESPECIALLY_ not Hikaru)'_

Hikaru's eyes went dark and his face went from curious to upset. He continued reading.

_'Haruhi, _

_Don't worry I'm sure if he does like you he'll eventually tell you :) _

_Oh and btw, I won't tell Hikaru (there's no telling what he'd do!) Plus, it's your decision who you tell._

_Kaoru_

_Ps. Mori's nice (if not a little quiet) and if you want to date him I'll support you. I would prefer you with Hikaru but I'm glad you chose him over Tamaki or Kyouya.'_

Scrunching up the note he threw it across the room and it landed on the ground. He stormed out of the bathroom with tears in his eyes, grabbed his school bag and stormed out without telling Kaoru where he was going.

Kaoru watched as his brother stormed out of the clubroom looking like he was about to cry. Kaoru grabbed his bag, shoving his books in loosely.

'I have no idea what's wrong with Hikaru, but I think I should follow him' Kaoru said.

'Good idea Kao-chan' Honey-sempai said, hugging Usa-chan extra tightly.

'Let him know that if he needs us were happy to help! I'd even lend him Usa-chan! Right Takashi?'

'Aa' Mori agreed.

'Oh, my poor son! He must have had something awful happen to him! I..' Tamaki started, but didn't get to finish before Kyouya hit him with his notebook.

'Hikaru must be upset enough without you adding to his worries' Kyouya said coldly to Tamaki who went straight to his emo corner.

'I hope he's okay Kaoru' Haruhi said worriedly.

'I'm sure he's fine Haruhi, he's probably just being Hikaru' Kaoru said smiling, but secretly really worried about his brother.

'Cya tomorrow guys' He called as he waved, shut the door and walked out the room.

The door clicked closed and Haruhi stood up grabbing her stuff.

'Well, I'm going to go too' she said packing her bags.

'Us too' Honey said grabbing Mori and pulling him along behind him.

'I shall as well' Tamaki said flamboyantly and grabbed his bag, twirling out the room.

'Goobbye my friends!'

'Bye'

'Bye bye~'

'Aa'

They called as they left one by one.

After his friends had gone, Kyouya set out trying to work out what Hikaru's, problem was. He was pretty sure he was not just 'being Hikaru' like Kaoru had suggested. Kyouya decided he would take a look in the bathroom, since that seemed to be where whatever had upset Hikaru was. He walked in, his perfectly polished school shoes clicking on the recently polished floors. He surveyed the area closely, and the only thing that seemed strange or out of place was the little ball of paper on the ground. Kyouya picked it up, unfolded it and scanned over it quickly, frowning more and more as he did.

'_So Haruhi likes Mori-sempai hmmm'_ He thought, mentally carefully committing the information to memory.

'_If Haruhi is to be mine, something needs to be done about that' _He thought, narrowing his eyes as a plan formed in his head.  
Kyouya smirked and took the note and deciding to keep it in his notebook for future reference.  
He would put his plan into action tomorrow, just in case something else happened.

**Okay so this is the part (for people who have read the rest of this story already) that I forgot to add – sorry about that. For others – feel free to ignore this part and continue. Thankyou :)**

Kaoru walked down the corridor calling for his brother. 'Where could he be?' Kaoru thought. He continued walking but stopped when he heard a crash coming from an empty classroom. He ran into the room throwing the schoolbags he was carrying on the ground just outside. Kaoru stood by the door and surveyed the damage. The room wasn't TOO bad (Hikaru had been known to do worse) but the desks were all messed up and there were papers everywhere. Kaoru stepped further into the room and saw that his brother was sitting on the ground in the middle of all the mess hugging his knees and crying.

'Hikaru' Kaoru said quietly approaching his brother and kneeling down next to him.

'What's wrong?' Kaoru said concerned as he his brother didn't respond.

'I'm not telling you' Hikaru said angrily turning away from his twin. Hikaru wasn't 100% sure exactly why he was so upset. He was pretty sure a lot of it was the rejection of having Haruhi like another guy but it was also the betrayal he felt at Kaoru for not telling him about it.

'But Hikaru I'm your twin, we tell each other everything right?' Kaoru said very concerned by Hikaru's reaction to him. Usually Hikaru would immediately talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering him.

'Really Kaoru?' Hikaru said turning around suddenly. He looked angry and upset.

'What about Haruhi loving Mori-sempai hmm? Did that just slip your mind? Or was there really just 'no telling what I would do'?' Hikaru yelled at his brother.

'But how..?' Kaoru said confused. How did Hikaru find that out? He hadn't told him of course the only way would be if he read the note he and Haruhi were writing to... Kaoru groaned when he realized that Hikaru HAD read the note because he had left the note in his English book, which was the same book the he had given to Hikaru!

'You were writing notes to Haruhi and left them in your book, thinking that I wouldn't find out!' Hikaru continued.

'Hikaru listen to me' Kaoru said very worried now.

'Why should I?' Hikaru said angrily.

'Because no matter what, I'm still your brother' Kaoru said.

'And I think I deserve for you to hear me out'

'Fine' Hikaru pouted.

'But Hurry it up' He added looking annoyed.

'Okay' Kaoru said smiling to himself a little bit. His brother really was so childish sometimes.

'I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, I know people always say that but it's true. I also didn't tell you because Haruhi is my best friend and deserves my support in her relationships. She also deserves to have confidence that when she tells me not to tell you, I won't tell you.' Kaoru said.

Hikaru stared at his brother and thought over what Kaoru had said. Hikaru knew that he was not the most rational of people, but Kaoru was right when he said that he deserves to hear him out. He was still irritated that Kaoru wasn't planning to tell him but he knew that his brother was right, if Haruhi said not tell him about Mori-sempai, Kaoru shouldn't tell him.

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes when he thought of Mori-sempai and Haruhi again.

Hikaru turned to his brother and hugged him crying into Kaorus shirt.

Surprised at Hikaru actions Kaoru stiffened. Hikaru never was very good at expressing his feelings and usually did not show his emotions this much to anyone, not even Kaoru.

_'I suppose we really are growing up'_ Kaoru thought smiling softly as hugged his brother and rubbed his back.

'I'm sorry Kao' Hikaru mumbled.

'But it hurts'

'I know Hika' He said softly. He really did have no idea that Hikaru was going to react this much at Haruhi liking Mori.

'It's okay' Kaoru said trying to reassure his brother.

Hikaru sniffed and stepped back.

'No it's not okay!' He said, upset.

'It's really really NOT okay!' Hikaru yelled as more tears ran down his face.

'Come on Hikaru, you can't let this get you down' Kaoru said putting his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and making him turn to look at him.

'We're the Hitachiin twins right? Just because of a minor setback doesn't mean you should give up! The Hitachiins never give up!' Kaoru said looking determined.

Hikaru thought for a minute. Haruhi may like Mori-sempai but that didn't mean that he should immediately give up. Although it was unlikely that they would break up once they were together, it was not impossible. Even if they never did break up, Hikaru thought, I will have to get over it eventually. Plus, Kaoru was right. He was a Hitachiin twin! And the Hitachiin twins NEVER give up!

'You're right Kao!' Hikaru said, his eyes burning with determination.

'I won't give up! And if Haruhi rejects me again, well, I'll just have to take it like a man.' He said.

'That's the spirit!' Kaoru said smiling.

'Now let's get out of here before someone finds us and we get in trouble for the destruction of this room!' He said grinning. Hikaru smiled back and took his brothers hand, walking out of the classroom quickly, grabbing their bags and shutting the door on their way out. The brothers smiled brightly at each other as they walked out of the school towards their ride home hand in hand.

**I love the twins :D **

**I realise that Hikaru is a bit OOC but I think that if I was to keep him more in character then I would have to continue his fight with Kaoru etc. in the next few chapters and that would mean I would have to rewrite them. I really don't want to have to rewrite them or add bits to them because I would much rather get on with chapter 11 than have to re-do other chapters. If people want me to though I might re-write this last part and change bits in the next few chapters to make Hikaru more in character. Only if people want me to though. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Bye!**

**(Please R&R)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I CANT BELIEVE I'M UP TO CHAPTER 7! **

**THANKYOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS AND ARE CONTINUING TO READ! THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! ^-^ *Anime tears stream out of the authors eyes as she throws presents at everyone***

**I'm trying to keep this story as original as possible, but it seems to get more and more un original as time goes on! I'm really sorry…. I haven't been in a writing mood lately and I've been SO busy! I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I am also going to apologise in advance for any OOCness that the character may have – I have been going back to my obsession with fruits basket lately so the characters might be a bit OOC. I also think that Ranka has kind of turned into Ayame… (If he has PLEASE review and tell me – how to improve it would be a great help as well!)**

**Anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter! (Oh and btw – I'm sorry for apologising so much, I'm often being told to stop by my friends – I can almost be as bad as Ritsu (Fruits Basket) sometimes!)**

**Disclaimer: I've already done this like a gazzilion times but I figured I may as well again just in case. So in case you were wondering whether I'm really the author in disguise, I'm not, and so consequently I do not own this story, nor any other copyrighted thing that I may mention.**

**Now enough of me babbling, back to the story.**

**Truth or lies? – Chapter 7**

Haruhi looked up from her cereal as she heard a knock on the front door.

'Oh Haruhi who could it be at this hour? One of your lovely friends perhaps?' Her father said as he, for lack of a better word, glided to the front door.

'Oh! Morinozuka-san! Come in, come in, Haruhi is just having breakfast!'

Haruhi nearly choked on her cereal when she heard his Mori's name.

'Thankyou' Mori smiled slightly and stepped inside.

'So Morinozuka-san what brings a handsome young man such as yourself here this early in the morning?' Ranka-san smiled ushering Mori into a seat.

'I came to give Haruhi a ride to school' He said smiling slightly at Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed and turned back to her breakfast, not meeting anyone's eyes.

'Oh well wasn't that thoughtful of you!' Ranka grinned and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

'Help yourself to anything you like! I just need to talk to Haruhi for a second!' Ranka smiled and pulled her into her bedroom, despite her protests.

'Dad what are you….'

'Shh shh Haruhi I just wanted to ask you something' Her father said, cutting her off by putting his finger to her lips.

'You like Mori right Haruhi?' He asked.

'O… of course I do! He's one of my friends' Haruhi stammered, avoiding the actual question and feeling more than a little bit awkward at being asked that sort of thing by her dad.

'Haruhi I mean do you _like_ like him?' Ranka pressed.

'Um, well uh… yeah I suppose I do' she said nervously, wondering what her dad was going to say and going a dark red.

'Oh Haruhi that's so CUTE!' He hugged in a Tamaki like fashion and squealed.

'My little girls all grown up! I'm SO glad you didn't choose that blonde idiot! He would have been an awful match for you!... Anyway, we must tell Morinozuka-san immediately!' Ranka pronounced.

'No, no dad wait!' Haruhi said grabbing his arm as Ranka tried to get out of the room.

'Don.. Don't tell him please' she said nervously.

'I… want to do it myself'

'Of course' Her dad said suddenly turning serious.

'I remember when I told your mother I loved her…' He stopped as Haruhi walked out of the room.

'I'm going to be late for school dad' She said grabbing her bag and putting her breakfast plate in the sink.

'Mori-sempai, shall we go?' She asked turning to Mori but not meeting his eyes.

'Aa' He replied, nodding.

'Well have a good day children!' Ranka-san called waving at the two.

'Bye dad'

'Goodbye'

Ranka watched as the two walked to Mori's limo and got in, smiling to himself.

_Good luck Haruhi _He thought, and headed back inside.

'Well Kotoko, our little girls growing up fast' Ranka smiled at Haruhi's mothers photograph.

'You'd be so proud'

Haruhi sat in one of the Morinozuka family limos and tried not to look too obvious as she snuck glances of Mori-sempai from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at him again and to her surprise he was staring intently at her. She quickly turned back and slowly started to turn red as she felt his eyes on her face.

Mori smiled slightly as he watched Haruhi glance at him. He turned to look at her and she quickly turned back to staring at the back of the driver's seat, blushing.

'Haruhi?' Mori said and she quickly turned to look at him.

'Was there a reason you keep looking at me?' He smiled as he spoke to reassure her that he wasn't mad, just curious.

'W-well um… I' She stuttered, turning even redder.

'I wanted to tell you something but I'm not sure how to do it' She said quietly looking down.

'Hm?' Mori inquired, in his usual Mori way.

'I um well…' She started but stopped as the car suddenly came to a halt.

Her door opened and Haruhi climbed out of the limo, closely followed by Mori.

She stood there with her school bag looking a little lost for words.

'We're early' Mori stated, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, you can thank me for that' Haruhi said a little awkwardly smiling slightly.

'Sorry'

'It's okay, sometimes I walk around the grounds when it's early, and they're very pretty this time of year' He said, gesturing to the sakura blossoms around the grounds.

'Um, well maybe I'll join you then' Haruhi said nervously.

'That would be nice' Mori said quietly to her.

'Shall we go?' He asked gesturing to the gates.

'Um yeah… sure' She said quietly nodding and following Mori through the gate.

The two students walked quietly through the grounds, only seeing a few teachers and other early students as they wandered down the path through the rose garden towards the old oak tree Haruhi liked to sit at. Mori put his bag on the side of the tree and sat down leaning on the tree. Haruhi followed placing down her bag and sitting down next to him. They sat in comfortable silence, just quietly enjoying each other's company. Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest and smiled.

'This is where you came and found me crying the other day' She said.

'You're always doing things like that you know, making me feel better when I'm upset, doing little things for me when you think that I don't notice, silently helping' She smiled and tucked her knees under herself, turning towards Mori.

'You know how I said I wanted to tell you something before?' She said quietly.

'I um… well' Haruhi blushed and looked down.

'I really like you' She turned away.

'Actually I kind of love you…' She said looking at him expectantly, her eyes full of tears.

Mori smiled and pulled her towards him into a hug.

'I love you too Haruhi' He whispered into her ear.

She pulled away and looked him in the face.

'Really?'

Mori smiled and leaned in towards her face stopping only a centimetre away from her lips.

'Really' He whispered and closed the gap between them.

Haruhi's eyes widened but slowly closed melted into the kissed and she pressed back towards Mori, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting one hand into his hair.

Mori gently pulled Haruhi into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, one on her back and one around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, until they both desperately needed air and pulled back, staring into one another eyes, smiling.

Kyouya watched from the bushes as the two stood, grabbed their stuff and headed towards there school, Haruhi still blushing madly and Mori's mouth was turned up in the corners more than usual.

Kyouya had seen the two get to school as he was there early to catch up on some work for the host club and had followed them as they walked around the grounds. He had a plan, but there may be some slight setbacks now that they had actually confessed.

_Oh well_ he thought.

_It's not like it will be too much of problem_

Kyouya stood, and followed the route his classmates had taken, ready to put his plan into action.

**Not a very long chapter (just under 1,200 words), I know but I seem to be failing miserably with writing a lot at once! Sorry for the cliffy again! But it just kind of worked here. Anyway I hopefully will get more up soon but school starts again in a week and I'm going on holidays on Wednesday (2 days) so I'm not gonna have time to write much. I'm just so happy that I finally got something up these holidays! It's already been a week and I haven't written anything but this! So anyway I hope you liked chapter 7 (WOOOOTTTTT!) and as usual, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully I get this done before tomorrow because I need to do my homework and this will distract me SO much if it's not done. Anyway I don't have much to say but enjoy please and (Disclaimer) I own nothing.**

**Truth or lies? Chp 8**

'HARUHHHIIIIII!' Tamaki yelled as he glomped Haruhi.

'HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO' He yelled.

'Sempai you're crushing me' She said flatly as he let go of her.

'OMG ARE YOU OKAY! DID I HURT YOU! I'M REALLY SORRRYYY!' He yelled.

'Tamaki stop yelling, you have guests to talk to' Kyouya said, hitting him on the head with a clipboard.

'Right! Oh my dear ladies, how could I have ever left you?'

'Oh Tamaki-sama!' The girls cooed.

Haruhi watched as the girls squealed over Tamaki-sempai and sighed.

_Same old Tamaki _She thought shaking her head.

'Haruhi' Kyouya said from behind her.

'Can I talk to you please?' He asked.

'In private'

'Oh' Haruhi said.

'Sure, no problem' She said shrugging and following him to the pantry room.

They walked in and Kyouya closed the door.

'Haruhi' He said.

'I know that you and Mori-sempai are together' He said flatly.

Haruhi gasped and stared at him.

'Wh-Ho-W-How…' She said lost for words.

'I know everything Haruhi' He said smugly.

'Anyway' He added.

'I just thought I should warn you of something' He said.

'Do you know why Mori-sempai is the wild type?' He asked. Haruhi shook her head.

'Well, let's just say that he definitely earned his title' Kyouya smirked.

'I hate to tell you this but…. Well, he has had a lot of previous girlfriends and he just uses them' He added.

'But Mori-sempai would never do something like that!' Haruhi said.

'That's what you say now' Kyouya said.

'Anyway' He added.

'We better get back to our customers' He said and turned to leave.

He turned around as he was almost about the door.

'Just remember what I said'

Haruhi stared at the door as it swung closed.

_Mori would never do that_ She thought

_And I can't just believe everything I hear _She decided

_But it was Kyouya-sempai…. But Mori wouldn't… but…. _She walked out of the room, still battling with herself and sat back down with her customers.

After the club, Haruhi was still confused about whether or not Mori was just playing her. Haruhi looked over at Mori and decided to talk to him about it. She was going to be a lawyer after all, and how can you be a lawyer and argue on someone's side without knowing the facts?

She walked over to Mori but stopped a bit behind him as he was talking to Honey-sempai.

'Oh and btw about Haruhi'

Haruhi stopped to listen.

'What happened with her?' Honey asked Mori.

'I… we… uh' Mori said blushing a tiny bit.

Honey giggled.

'Do you really like her?' He asked.

Mori paused and looked back at Honey.

'Yeah, she's a friend right?' Mori said and Haruhi's heart sank.

_He just considers me a friend? _She thought and ran off, slamming the club door with tears running down her face.

'Do you really like her?' Honey asked Mori as they chatted after the Host club.

Mori looked up and saw Tamaki standing behind Honey, trying not to look conspicuous as he listened in.

'Yeah, he's just a friend right?' He lied, so Tamaki didn't get any ideas.

Honey looked confused as Mori nodded behind him a little.

Honey twirled in an elaborate fashion throwing Usa-chan in the air and catching him to cover up him looking behind him. He noticed Tamaki and turned back with a knowing look on his face.

'Well I REALLY like her! She's SUPER nice!' Honey said smiling.

Mori nodded slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up. Honey beamed, he had succeeded in setting his friends up!

Kaoru looked up as the club door slammed and he saw Haruhi rush out. He wondered what was wrong and grabbing Haruhi's discarded bag, he decided to follow her.

'Haruhi?' He called down the corridor.

'I've got your school bag?' Kaoru called. He decided to head to the front gates and see if she was gone yet.

By the time Kaoru reached the front of the school Haruhi had left, and he still had her bag.

Kaoru decided to stop by her house tomorrow morning to drop it off.

Kyouya smiled to himself as Haruhi ran out of the clubroom. He was a bit worried earlier about whether his plan was going to work, but he had no doubts now. Everything was working perfectly.

**OOOOHHHHH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN HMMMM? (not even I know!) Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a short chapter (just over 700 words) again. Sorry. Again sorry about the bad layout! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! thx and au revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh I just thought! I should write a songfic about Hatori Sohma using the song I need a doctor (By Dr. dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey)! Actually I dunno, I might. Well, I probs won't but if anyone does want to go ahead, just make sure u tell me because I wanna read it! Anyway I should finish this first and so here is chapter NINE! (and btw I don't own anything ) I am also halfway through that homework I mentioned last time and have decided to take a break and write some more for the ppl who reviewed **

**This chapter is for my reviewers (especially ****chocolatecheesecake23164 who reviewed almost ALL of my stories )**** because they are incredibly awesome people and helped me realise – my writing actually isn't too bad! **

**So,**

**Onward with the story!**

**Truth or lies? Chp 9**

Haruhi heard a knock on the door and went to get it, she was still upset from the night before, when she had come home and cried herself to sleep. Mori had told her he loved her but obviously Kyouya-sempai was right, and he was just using her.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked past her father snoring in his bedroom (he had been working late again) and unlocked the door, to see exactly the person that she didn't want to see standing in front of her. He smiled.

'I thought that you might like a ride to school again' Mori-sempai said.

'No thank you' Haruhi said coldly and slammed the door in his face.

'Haruhi?' He asked.

'Go away' He heard her call, her voice muffled by the door.

'But Haruhi…' Mori said, a little distressed at what was wrong with Haruhi.

The door suddenly swung open and Haruhi stood there looking mad.

'I said I didn't want a ride so go away' She said angrily.

'And I don't want to see you anymore' She added, slamming the door again.

Mori heard her footsteps retreating and stared at the open door wondering exactly what it was that he did. He decided it was best to leave and as he did so he saw another limo pull up out the front of the apartment buildings and Kaoru get out of it, holding a school bag which looked like Haruhi's (he could tell it was hers because Hikaru and Kaoru always had designer things and the bag he was holidng was not designer).

Kaoru got out of the car at Haruhi's house and saw Mori-sempai standing at her door. He turned and walked down the stairs heading towards his limo.

'Mori-sempai, hi' Kaoru called to him, waving.

'What are you doing here?'

Mori didn't acknowledge Kaoru as he got into his limo.

'Mori-sempai what…' Kaoru trailed off as he slammed the car door and drove off.

Kaoru stared at the retreating limo looking confused. What was wrong with Mori-sempai?

Mori put his head in his hands as he sat in the car driving away from Haruhi's house. He hadn't meant to be so rude to Kaoru, he was just upset. He would have to apologise to the youngest Hitachiin twin later, Kaoru was only trying to be nice to him. As the car drove towards the school he decided he would give Haruhi some space, let her calm down and then go and talk to her.

Kaoru knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment and it flew open.

'I thought I told you to…. Oh Kaoru' Haruhi said in surprise.

'Hi Haruhi, you left your bag yesterday so I thought I would bring it to you' Kaoru said.

'Oh thank you, come in, I'm not quite ready yet but I just made some tea if you would like it' She said smiling as much as she could manage.

'Haruhi' Kaoru said worriedly.

'What's wrong? And why was Mori-sempai here before?' He said.

'You know you can tell me anything right?'

Haruhi sighed, she really didn't want to tell anyone, even if Kaoru was just trying to help her.

'It was nothing, he just came to drop off…. A book that I'd leant him' The lie came out of her mouth before she could reconsider telling Kaoru the truth.

'Oh' Kaoru said as he sat down and Haruhi passed him a cup of tea. He knew Haruhi was lying but he wouldn't press the issue. If she didn't want to tell him what was wrong that was okay, she probably just wanted time to think it through.

'No problem' He said smiling.

'Anyway, we can go to school together, don't mind me just go ahead and get ready and then we can leave. I came early anyway so just in case there was some homework or something that you need to do that you'd left at school you would have to time to at least do a little bit.' Kaoru said to his friend.

'Oh thank you very much, although there isn't any homework I need to do, I appreciate the thought' Haruhi said really smiling, Kaoru was so thoughtful sometimes, it made her feel bad for lying to him in the first place.

'I'll be right back' She said and went to get ready.

As Kaoru sat sipping his tea, his mind wondered back to exactly what was wrong with Haruhi. _All I know is that she is in love with Mori-sempai, and then this morning Mori came to see her, but he left and then she looked upset when she opened the door to me _Kaoru thought

_Oh, and Haruhi did look very happy yesterday _He realised

_I remember thinking it was weird that she ran out of the clubroom because she looked so happy in the morning._

_Something must have happened and I want to know what it is _He thought

_To make sure Haruhi gets her happily ever after _he added, as an after thought

_After all, she definitely deserved one_

**OH MAN I'M SO ANNNOYED! I should have written more about Kaoru in the last chapter, because I knew that he would appear in this chapter and it would have made the story better. Anyway doesn't matter, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll trying to post more stuff ASAP. (and get my homework finished!) Please Review **

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't written for ages and I am incredibly sorry. I didn't realise how long it had been! I've got exams in a week but I've finished all my major assignments and finally have a little bit of spare time to write a short chapter so I don't feel so bad for not writing for so long!  
So, here's a new but short (like just over 400 words!) chapter for everyone :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Truth or lies? Chp. 10

Haruhi sighed heavily as she walked into the third music room. She was feeling tired and miserable. It had been three days since Mori had turned up at her house, and she hadn't spoken a word to him since. The others had started to suspect something, especially Kaoru, who keeps looking at her worriedly when he thinks she's not looking. Haruhi groaned again and went to sit down at her table to wait for get guests.

Kaoru rushed after his brother into the clubroom as they were late because Sensei had asked them to stay behind so he could to tell them off for passing notes in class.  
Kaoru sat down next to his brother at their table as he looked over at Haruhi who was clearly forcing herself to smile. He had noticed something was up with her and was quite worried, she hadn't spoken to Mori-sempai for days and seemed to be purposely avoiding him.  
'Kaoru-kun?' one of girls who had just sat down at his table asked.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yes princess I was just thinking about Hikaru...' He said blushing.  
'Oh Kaoru you were thinking about last night weren't you?' Hikaru said smoothly tipping his brothers face towards his own.

The girls sat clutching each other in suspense.  
'Hi-hikaru, it's embarrassing to speak of these things with the girls around...' Kaoru said in his typical uke style.  
'Dont worry Kao, I just want the girls to know that you're mine'  
'Hikaru'  
'Kaoru'  
'MOE!' the girls squealed as the twins looked into each other's eyes.  
Kaoru glanced at Haruhi as the girls squealed and saw her strained look. He also noticed Mori-sempai looking at Haruhi with a slight frown on his face.  
_'That's it'_ Kaoru decided to himself _'I don't know what's wrong, but for Haruhi and Mori's sake I'm going to fix it'_ he sighed _'somehow'._

Kyouya watched as the girls squealed over the Hitachiins and smiled, they making a lot of profits despite being late.  
He glanced at Haruhi and saw the look on her face, smiling to himself. It would be no problem to make her his while she was upset over Mori. He looked over at Mori-sempai and saw the sad look on his face. Although he knew hurting his sempai was necessary in his plan, he did regret having to hurt the quiet gentle senior.  
_'Oh well'_ Kyouya thought _'All's fair in love and war'_ and proceeded to set his plan to reach Haruhi's heart into action.


	11. Chapter 11A

**Hi everyone!**

**I know that this is not a new chapter at the END of the story but I have added some more onto chapter 6. I realised recently that I never wrote about what happened after Hikaru ran out of the clubroom and Kaoru followed him. So I added some extra information at the end of the chapter to finish that part off more. I do realise that Hikaru is a bit OOC and if people would like me to, as I said after the new part I added, change it so that Hikaru is less OOC I will. The only thing about that is that it will require me to add more in a few different chapters and I would rather continue with the story than go back and re-do parts. But like I said if people want me to do change it, I will. A chapter will eventually be here, when I finish writing it :) **

**Thankyou,**

**TRA.**


	12. Chapter 11B

**Truth or lies? – Chapter 11**

**I know that I have made many wonderful gorgeous awesome readers of this story very sad by not updating quickly. And so, I am now finally posting the next chapter. I don't really have a 100% good excuse, just that life moves too fast sometimes and there is never enough hours in a day. To make it up to you I am now planning to try and get the next chapter updated really quickly :). I've been quite Glee obsessed lately but that's beside the point. I was also thinking of writing a Glee klaine one shot (after I've worked on this story, dw :D). Oh and I got tumblr! I mostly post random things and Glee stuff, but anyway its ****.com**** and my twitter is georgy_c (I also post a lot of glee, but other things as well). Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, thanks.**

Haruhi frowned at the envelope addressed to her. When she had walked into class it had just been sitting there innocently on her desk, waiting for someone open it to discover what lies inside the innocent looking, bright white, perfectly folded paper.  
'_Probably just some other girl confessing to me'_ She thought as she picked it up.  
'_But the writing seems careful and neat, not like other love letters I've gotten that were covered in hearts and smiley faces…_' She thought and curiously tore open the back of the envelope, careful not to rip whatever was inside.

'Haruhi,  
I could never tell you what I need to say in a letter, you are much too important to me for that.  
If you could, I would greatly appreciate it if you would meet me at the old oak tree after the host club meeting today.  
K.O'

Haruhi re-read the note to herself a few times, taking in the careful attention to punctuation and the formal words. This was definitely not a letter from your average fan girl (which usually consisted of something more along the lines of, 'Haruhi I love love love you! :D 3 You make my heart go doki doki doki! 3 3 ^.^ Do you like me as well? If u do, would u PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE go out with me? ;) 3'). She has considered that maybe it was from Mori, but decided he would probably just approach her, would not write that much and would not sign a letter with K.O. Haruhi decided (against some of her better judgment) that she should go and find out who K.O really was, and what exactly they (because Haruhi was not 100% sure that it was a girl) wanted to say to her.

Takashi Morinozuka was a man of few words. Everyone knew that he barely spoke a few sentences in a day, usually just reapeated 'aa', 'mm' and 'nn a few times. He really was a man of so few words, that when he was upset about something, his minimum amount of speech went down to barely uttering a sound. Haruhi had continued to avoid him, and really, Mori had no idea why. What had he done to upset her so much? He walked into class looking even more glum and expressionless than he usually did. Seeing an envelope on his desk he immediately perked up a little bit. Sure, on the outside he looked a lot older than he was, but was it so wrong to get excited about little things like surprise envelopes once in a while? He approached his desk with the stealth of an elephant and set about opening the very clean and neatly presented white envelope.

'Mori,  
I have something I need to talk to you about.  
Could you please meet me at the old oak tree after the host club meeting?  
Thankyou.'

Mori, immediately thinking that the message must be from Haruhi, smiled a little, thinking that they would finally get to resolve their problems with each other (or at least, whatever was wrong was Haruhi) and get back together (not that they were together for very long) because he really, honestly loved the her.

Kaoru sighed as he walked down the corridor with his brother, wishing that they could just go home and play that new video game rather than sit through a boring host club meeting. When they arrived, everyone was already seated, expect for Kyouya-sempai, who seemed to be looking around curiously for something.  
'Kyouya-sempai?' Kaoru asked, thinking it weird that their usually very put together vice-president seemed to look so worried.  
'Is something wrong?'  
Kyouya looked up at him curiously.  
'I seemed to have misplaced my… oh no I left it in the back room' He changed his sentence as he the realisation came to his face.  
'Since you seem so concerned Kaoru, could you please go get my notebook for me? I left it in the back room' Kyouya asked.  
Kaoru nodded eagerly, maybe he could read…  
'And do not even THINK about reading it' Kyouya said adding a death glare at the end.  
Kaoru shivered a little and nodded, walking quickly to the back room as his brother sat down at the table next to Tamaki.

Kaoru opened the door to the backroom and located Kyouya's notebook sitting next to a pile of files which must be host club related. He walked over to it, and saw that it was open to a page called, 'Operation Haruhi'. Kaoru's curiosity got the better of him and he saw that the notes that he and Haruhi were passing in class were carefully taped in. Underneath was a list of steps.  
'Step one: make sure Haruhi is mad at Mori'. Next to the step was a box with a tick in it.  
'Step two: send letter to Haruhi, asking her to meet someone (me) at the old oak'. Again, this step was ticked off.  
'Step three: send letter to Mori, asking him to meet someone (me) at the old oak'. Another tick.  
'Step four: make Haruhi like me, and Mori dislike her'. Underneath this step was scribbled 'Not entirely sure how to go about this step, will have to think on the spot.'  
_'Kyouya-sempai was plotting to split Haruhi and Mori-sempai up!'_ Kaoru realised worriedly.  
Kaoru quickly shut the notebook with the newfound knowledge of Kyouya's plot in his head and walked quickly back to the club room, making sure that he looked as normal as possible as he handed the notebook to Kyouya with a small smile and sat down beside his brother.

As Haruhi walked towards the old oak tree she turned the envelope in her hand around and around and began to get a little bit nervous. She had never been this curious to know who someone was, and she was getting very near to the answer. As she approached the tree she saw Kyouya-sempai standing there holding a simple, thornless, red rose.  
'Kyouya!' Haruhi was so shocked that it was her sempai standing there, waiting for her that she forget to add the honorific to his name.

Mori wandered out of the main building. He had finally managed to escape from his shorter cousin (whom he really enjoyed spending time with, but really wanted to hurry and find out what Haruhi, or whoever it was, wanted to say) and was heading to the oak tree when he saw Haruhi and Kyouya standing and talking to each other.

'Kyouya-sempai, why did you ask me to come here?' Haruhi said to Kyouya twirling the pretty rose he had just given her around in her fingers.  
'Haruhi I…' Kyouya started and then saw that Mori-sempai was walking towards them.  
'I just wanted to tell you that I love you' He said, stepped forward and gently touching her arms, kissed her.

'Haruhi I…' Kyouya said and Mori just started, confused by the scene in front of him.  
'I just wanted to tell you that I love you' Kyouya said and Mori stared in shock as he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Haruhi responded by grabbing his arm and closing her eyes.  
Mori had seen enough, and wiping a few stray tear drops from his eyes he turned and walked away without looking back.

And Kyouya kissed her. Haruhi didn't know what to think, she was so confused, so she did the one thing she could do, grab his arm and kiss him back. Pulling her thoughts together she realised that maybe this wasn't the right thing to do and abruptly pulling back stumbling a little as she did.  
Kyouya just stared at her as if he was wondering what was going through her mind.  
'Kyouya-sempai' Haruhi said finally as she gathered her thoughts and decided to put things right.  
'I know that I just kissed you back, and I realise that it is probably not going to make much sense it I tell you know that, well, I'm sorry but I do not return your feelings. I just… am having problems with Mori-sempai, and I was upset and confused and I am very, very sorry for making you think that I liked you too. But I don't sempai, and I can't make you or myself believe otherwise' Haruhi said frowning.  
Kyouya sighed. Somehow, he knew that this was what would happen. He had hoped that maybe Haruhi would like him, but knew that she really did love Mori-sempai… Not that it made the rejection hurt any less though.  
'I understand Haruhi, really' Kyouya said, attempting a smile, but all that came out was a bit of a grimace.  
'Thankyou sempai' Haruhi said.  
'I knew you'd understand, and I'm sure you'll find the girl for you, even if it's not me' She said and smiled handing Kyouya back the rose, which he took nodding in understanding.  
Haruhi grabbed her schoolbag off the ground where she'd left it and swung it over her shoulder.  
'Anyway, I need to get home, do you need to talk to me about anything else sempai?' She said kindly, wanting to help Kyouya in any way possible after just having turned him down.  
'No Haruhi, that's okay, you go home, I'll be fine' Kyouya said reassuringly.  
'Thank you! See you tomorrow Sempai!' Haruhi said waving as she walked away.  
Kyouya just waved his arm slightly as Haruhi disappeared out of sight.  
Once she had left, he sat down and pulled his notebook out to the 'Operation Haruhi' pages. Grabbing a pen he crossed out the last step and wrote in,  
'Step four: mend my broken heart and somehow try and fix the mess I've made with Mori-sempai and Haruhi'.  
_'If I can't have her,'_ Kyouya thought  
'_At least I know Mori will take care of her'_

He stood, grabbed the rest of his things and left, leaving the red rose sitting on the ground under the tree, and leaving his unrequited love behind.

**So yeah This is the end of the actual chapter 11 **

**I realise that the characters seem quite OOC and I'm sorry about the crappy spelling, but I really wanted to post this before I have to study for my exams in a week and it's late and I'm tired. So again, I am very, very sorry.**

**Bye xxx :D**


End file.
